


Я и моя сраная кошка

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: У оцелота Тиберия, деймона Марко, был отвратительный характер и дурацкое чувство юмора.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	Я и моя сраная кошка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

У оцелота Тиберия, деймона Марко, был отвратительный характер и дурацкое чувство юмора. Он храпел во сне, как старый дед, точил когти об косяк двери, хотя всего в двух шагах стояла роскошная когтеточка из ствола какой-то сраной пальмы, и постоянно контролировал Марко, продолжая разговаривать с ним даже тогда, когда Марко ходил в уборную. И всё же Марко обожал этого пушистого засранца и считал, что ему очень повезло с деймоном.  
– Ты мог бы быть крокодилом, – сказал Марко, выходя из туалета.  
– А ты мог бы быть всемирно известным футболистом, – Тиберий фыркнул, изображая смех, и потёрся пятнистым боком о голые коленки Марко, едва не сбив его с ног. – Но у тебя зубная паста подмышкой и толпа первоклассников сегодня по расписанию, а я – оцелот.  
– Зараза ты пятнистая, – отозвался Марко, стирая белый след зубной пасты с кожи, и, дёрнув со спинки стула джинсы, пошёл на кухню. Тиберий пошёл за ним, как приклеенный, хотя, Марко знал, мог отходить от него довольно далеко. Их рекорд был – почти двадцать метров, а потом боль в груди и тянущая пустота становилась невыносимой, и они оба бежали навстречу друг другу на самой большой скорости, на которой могли, а потом ещё пару дней старались не выпускать друг друга из виду.  
Марко вытащил из холодильника четыре яйца и стеклянную банку с мелко порезанным мясом. Два яйца Марко разбил на сковородку, а два оставшихся – вылил в миску, чуть взбил венчиком и плюхнул туда полную пригоршню мясных обрезков, а потом поставил миску на специальную подставку, чтобы высокому и поджарому оцелоту было удобнее есть.  
– Морду только потом вымой, чтобы не запугать детишек кровищей на усах.  
– Буду экспонатом в этом твоём музее.  
– Не в моём, а в государственном, – откликнулся Марко и, плюхнув яичницу на тарелку, устроился на табуретке поближе к Тиберию. Тот, конечно, не любил, когда его отвлекали во время еды, но когда Марко повернулся так, чтобы касаться коленкой его пятнистого бока, на миг оторвался от миски и, оглянувшись, обвил хвостом Марко за лодыжку.  
После завтрака Марко затолкал тарелки в посудомоечную машину, смахнул крошки от тостов со столешницы в раковину и сам протёр морду Тиберия бумажной салфеткой, привычно увернувшись от клацнувших возле самых пальцев клыков.  
– Машина или пешком через парк? – спросил он у Тиберия, шнуруя кеды в коридоре, и оцелот задумался. На его морде проступило знакомое выражение – Марко часто видел такое в зеркале.  
– Машина, – наконец, сказал Тиберий и, встав на задние лапы, толкнул входную дверь. – А вечером заедем в парк. И к Марио…  
Ресторанчик, в котором работал Марио Гётце, Тиберий обожал, и Марко даже не был до конца уверен, почему: то ли из-за халявной еды, которую Марио безропотно подкладывал в специальную миску у стола, то ли из-за самого Марио, которому Тиберий даже позволял себя гладить. Деймон Марио, ворона по имени Сибилла, к Марко в руки, например, не давалась, хотя табу на прикосновение к чужим деймонам уже много веков как было забыто.  
Припарковавшись у музея на стоянке для сотрудников, Марко вытащил из бардачка широкий жёлтый ошейник с болтавшейся бляшкой, на которой было выбито имя Тиберия с одной стороны и Марко – с другой, и застегнул его на шее оцелота.  
– Прости, дружище, я знаю, как ты это не любишь, но правила есть правила.  
– Они были созданы для собак, – страдальческим голосом произнёс Тиберий, брезгливо мотнул головой, и Марко и сам почувствовал, как ему сдавливает горло. – Ты видел на улицах просто так разгуливающих оцелотов?  
– Нет, но однажды штраф за тебя я уже платил, – напомнил Марко, выходя на улицу. Он закрыл машину, потянулся, подставляя озябшую под кондиционером спину солнечным лучам и, положив ладонь Тиберию на макушку, улыбнулся: – Ладно, у Марио снимешь, – пообещал он и пошёл к служебному входу.  
Тиберий правильно напомнил ему о первоклашках – сегодня в музее был школьный день, и Марко, отвечавший за раздел древней истории, должен был провести три экскурсии подряд, талдыча малышам про греков и римлян, чтобы потом передать детишек в заботливые руки Андре к его ранним христианам и ужасающе интересной истории о первом и единственном человеке без деймона, который умер на кресте, а потом воскрес и обрёл своего голубя Яхве. Вот уже две тысячи лет люди тащились от этой сказочки, и деймоны-голуби считались чем-то очень значимым.  
Марко бы ни за что на свете не променял Тиберия на голубя.  
– Я бы тоже этого не хотел, – сказал Тиберий тихо, и его голос, рычащий и басовитый, совсем не похожий на голос самого Марко, эхом отразился от стен пустого пока зала. – Голуби гадят. И они невкусные.  
Марко рассмеялся, но вовремя зажал ладонью рот: Матс из древнеегипетского отдела уже открыл его зал, и из гулкого коридора, уставленного копиями античных статуй, донеслись голоса малышни.

Наверное, Роберту было суждено стать учителем начальных классов. По крайней мере, у Аны отлично получалось сгонять груду семилеток в легко управляемую стайку. Овчарка не могла бы поступать иначе.  
«Овцы послушнее», – сообщила Ана, плечом оттеснив заводилу класса Юлиана поближе к остальным. Она подняла верхнюю губу, на миг обнажив клыки, и деймон Юлиана, превратившись в птицу, спрятался от неё за рюкзаком.  
«Я тоже так думаю», – подумал Роберт и, положив Ане ладонь на макушку, осмотрел свой выводок. Двенадцать мальчиков и девочек, все в белых беретиках и с цифровыми планшетами для записей подмышками.  
– Пожалуйста, попросите своих деймонов стать небольшими, чтобы вы могли нести их на руках или рюкзаках, – сказал он, и дети зашептались со своими деймонами, подсаживая мышат, ящериц и зябликов на плечи. – Постарайтесь не отставать и не потерять своих деймонов из виду. Здесь много залов, а вы пока не можете разлучаться на большие расстояния. Ана проследит за ними, но вы должны помнить о контроле.  
– Да, сэр, – нестройным хором отозвались ребята.  
– Мы будем на экскурсии с учениками других школ, так что, – Роберт протянул ворох белых ленточек, – повяжите на своих деймонов, чтобы смотрители в музее тоже могли их отличить.  
– Но это же наши деймоны, – проворчал Юлиан, – и здесь нет обычных животных.  
«Крысы точно есть», – сообщила Ана, но Роберт не стал говорить об этом детям. Он укоризненно посмотрел на Ану, и та опустила голову. «Это правда, одна только что пробежала под полом».  
«Ничего не хочу об этом знать», – отозвался Роберт, брезгливо поморщившись, и Ана с невозможной нежностью сказала:  
«Я могу защитить тебя, Роберт, ты же знаешь».  
«Знаю», – Роберт легко погладил тёмную шерсть между её ушами.  
– А когда мы сможем общаться мысленно? – спросила Карен, которая уже успела повязать ленточку на лапке золотистой ящерки, и теперь жадно смотрела на лицо учителя. – Это было бы здорово.  
– Лет через пять, – успокоил её Роберт и, ещё раз пересчитав учеников, махнул рукой в сторону помпезной лестницы, укрытой красной ковровой дорожкой с тяжёлыми золотистыми ограничителями, наверху которой уже собралась стайка детей в разноцветных беретах. – Когда твой Фредерик перестанет изменяться.  
Он помнил по именам всех деймонов своих учеников и иногда, во время контрольных или вот таких вот поездок, любил загадывать, какую же форму они выберут, когда придёт время.  
«Не мы выбираем», – напомнила Ана. «От вас тоже многое зависит».  
Роберт усмехнулся. Лукаш, с которым Ана любила разговаривать, говорил, что она ещё большая зануда, чем сам Роберт. Роберт часто не соглашался, но сейчас, будь Лукаш рядом, он бы не стал спорить.  
– Жаль, что здесь нельзя бегать, – шепнул он, наклонившись к Ане. – Наперегонки по этой лестнице…  
– Я была бы первой, – отозвалась Ана так же тихо.  
– Ну, конечно, – Роберт с нежностью погладил её вдоль тёмного пятна на спине.  
Без Аны его жизнь была бы ужасной. Он помнил это тоскливое чувство пустоты, когда лежал в больнице с переломом ноги, и Ану выставляли из палаты на время некоторых осмотров. Да, она была всего-то в коридоре, в каких-то десяти метрах, и продолжала мысленно успокаивать Роберта, хотя, конечно, ей было так же больно, как и ему, но Роберт сделал бы всё, чтобы это не повторялось.  
Наверху лестницы его дети смешались с другими ребятами, и Роберт, застыв у коринфской колонны, лихорадочно высматривал в пёстрой мешанине цветов белые пятна беретов.  
– Можете расслабиться, мы никого не потеряем, – услышал Роберт и, подняв голову, посмотрел на кружащую над его головой чайку.  
Человек чайки, высокий, в костюме и с бейджиком, на котором под логотипом музея было выведено имя Матс Хуммельс, подошёл ближе, и чайка с удовольствием устроилась у него на плече. Кольцо на её ноге было такого же красного цвета, как и галстук Хуммельса.  
– Она права, всё под контролем. По крайней мере, в Древнем Египте, а вот дальше, в греческом зале у моего коллеги Марко всякое может случиться, – сказал он. – Если вы уже всё знаете про Древнее царство и не путаете Рамзесов, можете смело выпить кофе и догнать нас на подходе к античности. Многие так делают.  
«Я бы не стала», – заметила Ана мысленно, хотя вполне могла бы говорить вслух. Судя по всему, у Хуммельса и его деймона не было таких предрассудков.  
– Я, пожалуй, послушаю ещё раз, – сказал Роберт с вежливой улыбкой, от которой, по словам Лукаша, иногда веяло могильным холодом. – Всегда любил историю Хатшепсут.  
«Мог бы и не выпендриваться», – прокомментировала Ана, когда Хуммельс, собрав с полсотни детей, провёл их в зал. «Он тебе даже не понравился».  
«Именно поэтому и выпендривался».  
«Да, мне тоже не нравятся чайки. Они гадят».  
«Ты ещё скажи, что они невкусные», – Роберт рассмеялся, но его смех не было слышно за голосами детей и разнообразным писком их деймонов, пока Хуммельс не поднял руки, как дирижёр, и не начал лекцию.

– Я бы хотел себе деймона крокодила! – громко сказал мальчик в белом берете, появляясь на пороге зала античности. Это была довольно распространённая фраза для тех, кто приходил из египетского зала Хуммельса под белые своды залов античности.  
– Ещё один, – проворчал Тиберий, отходя к стене, за спину копии Гермеса с черепахой. Детей он недолюбливал и, будь его воля, пропускал бы школьные дни в музее, когда Марко приходилось вылезать из своего кабинета и проводить экскурсии. Таково было решение начальства – два раза в неделю по три часа все сотрудники должны были работать в полях и водить экскурсии или присматривать за залами, а то и вовсе разливать кофе в музейном кафетерии. С одной стороны, это был полезный опыт, а с другой – Марко и сам к третьей экскурсии уставал так, что на какую-то внятную работу сил уже не оставалось.  
– Юлиан, – окликнул кто-то мальчика в белом берете, и тут же рядом с ним тенью появилась высокая немецкая овчарка в широком белом ошейнике, хорошо видном в густой шерсти на мощной шее. – Не отбивайся от группы, пожалуйста.  
Следом за овчаркой в зал зашёл высокий мужчина в белой водолазке. Он сел на корточки рядом с собакой, положив руку ей на загривок, и укоризненно посмотрел на Юлиана, что-то тихо ему втолковывая. Цвет его водолазки удивительно гармонировал с молочным мрамором статуй, ровными линиями выстроившихся в центре зала, да и профиль, судя по мельком брошенному взгляду, походил на узкие лица античных богов.  
«Ой, да ладно», – ехидно сказал Тиберий. «Античных богов, ты серьёзно?»  
Марко даже в жар бросило от этого замечания, и он немного замешкался. В зале повисла пауза, и Марко, прочистив горло, спросил у толпы детей в разноцветных беретах:  
– Как вы думаете, какой деймон был у Геракла? – этот вопрос вообще не имел отношения к лекции, но он хотя бы мог собраться с мыслями и мысленно попросить Тиберия помолчать. – А кто помнит его подвиги?  
Помнили многие, и Марко едва успевал кивать в ответ на правильные вопросы. Он увлёкся, с удовольствием рассказывая о богах и героях древности, даже почти не срываясь на терминологию и латынь. Сказывалось долгое общение с Марио – тот тоже слушал рассказы Марко о работе за чашкой кофе и булочками, то и дело прося говорить проще. Вот только через слово он смотрел на единственного учителя, который не сбежал в кафетерий, чтобы хотя бы на три часа избавиться от головной боли и ответственности.  
Тот стоял в стороне, то и дело поглядывая на своего деймона, будто обсуждая с овчаркой плавность линий, вышедших из-под резцов древних скульпторов. Он двигался скупыми, экономными движениями, неслышно переходя от одной статуи к другой, и, склонив голову набок, вслушивался в слова Марко и ответы учеников. Марко следил за ним краем глаза и обмирал от желания сказать какую-нибудь глупость, просто чтобы посмотреть, как совершенное, скульптурное выражение на красиво вылепленном лице изменится и станет более живым.  
– А теперь найдите статую любого бога и нарисуйте её в своих планшетах, – Марко глянул на часы, висевшие над дверью в зал христианства. – У вас есть двадцать минут, и не забудьте подписать, кого вы рисуете.  
Разноцветные береты равномерно рассредоточились по залу, и Марко опустился прямо на пол опираясь спиной о постамент с бюстом Афины. В бок ему тут же ткнулся нос Тиберия.  
– Терпеть не могу детей, – проворчал он и потёрся лбом о плечо Марко. – А ты опять забыл бутылку с водой и будешь хрипеть.  
– Ну забыл и забыл, – Марко лениво почесал оцелота за ухом. Глаза открывать не хотелось. Вставать и идти за водой в кафетерий – тем более. – Ещё одну экскурсию я переживу, а потом будет перерыв.  
– А потом опять будешь пить этот мерзкий ромашковый чай, – Тиберий фыркнул и дёрнул хвостом и тут же вскинулся, вставая между Марко и появившейся тенью.  
Подошедшая неслышно овчарка замерла, пристально глядя на Тиберия, и тот отступил под этим спокойным взглядом. Овчарка коротко кивнула и оглянулась на своего человека, который тут же перестал любоваться Психеей и подошёл ближе, на ходу снимая с плеча рюкзак.  
– Извините, Ана услышала ваш разговор, – сказал он, протягивая Марко бутылку воды. – Длинные лекции, действительно, тяжело переносить.  
– Роберт учитель, – сказала овчарка, и голос у неё оказался неожиданно высоким, совсем не похожим на голос самого Роберта. – Он знает, о чём говорит.  
Марко поднялся на ноги, открутил крышку и сделал глоток. Бутылку уже открывали раньше, и Марко надеялся, что оттуда пил сам Роберт, а не какой-нибудь первоклассник. Он протянул бутылку обратно, избегая смотреть Роберту в глаза, но тот качнул головой:  
– Оставьте, у вас же ещё одна лекция будет, – он снова накинул рюкзак на плечо. – Когда водишь с собой дюжину школьников, лучше иметь при себе всё необходимое, так что у меня есть ещё. А также еда, аптечка, дополнительные зарядки для всей техники и швейный набор.  
– Только огнетушителя не хватает, – усмехнулся Марко, и Роберт улыбнулся – Марко видел, как дёрнулся тонкий шрам в уголке его рта.  
– Обычно там, куда мы ходим, огнетушители есть свои, но это неплохая идея.  
– Юлиан – веская причина, чтобы носить с собой огнетушитель, – сказала Ана, и в её голосе Марко послышалась улыбка, хотя от такого сурового существа он её не ждал.  
– Вы не знаете, что там дальше? – спросил Роберт после небольшой паузы, во время которой Марко пытался закрутить крышку на бутылке обратно. Руки слушались плохо, но Тиберий, к счастью, никак это не комментировал.  
– Раннее христианство, потом средние века, а дальше вам по программе не положено.  
Роберт поморщился.  
– Не люблю я все эти крестовые походы, – сказал Роберт. – Кажется, ваш коллега Хуммельс был прав, и учителям всё-таки лучше проводить всё это время в кафетерии.  
– Там шумно, – не согласилась с ним Ана. Судя по паузе, она добавила что-то ещё, но не вслух, и Роберт, чуть покраснев, кивнул ей.  
– Мы не помешаем, если останемся на второй заход? – спросил он, договорив со своим деймоном, и Марко до скрипа сжал бутылку в руке. Эта фраза показалась ему до дрожи двусмысленной, особенно, в сочетании с открытым и ровным взглядом Роберта.  
– Конечно, – Марко пожал плечами, как будто ему было всё равно.  
«Конечно!» – передразнил его Тиберий. «Мне кажется, вторую экскурсию ты не переживёшь и сам утащишь его пить кофе и трогать его коленкой под столом в кафетерии».  
«Кофе тут паршивый», – отрезал Марко.  
– Если не скучно слушать второй раз, оставайтесь. Свой выводок сможете забрать через полтора часа у главной лестницы.  
Тиберий за его спиной фыркнул и отошёл, обходя сосредоточенно царапающих что-то в планшетах первоклашек. Ана, подумав, отправилась следом за ним. Видимо, хотела проследить, чтобы оцелот никого не напугал.  
– Вы интересно рассказываете, – Роберт снова улыбнулся этой своей неуверенной улыбкой, и Марко показалось, что эта неуверенность ему самому в новинку.  
– Ничего особенного, – буркнул Марко, чувствуя, как у него краснеют кончики ушей и в животе что-то сладко сжимается.  
– Нет, правда, – Роберт сделал было шаг по направлению к нему, но потом остановился. – Впервые вижу, чтобы Юлиан слушал кого-то, кроме меня.  
– Да, это моя задача – заинтересовать учеников.  
– Одного учителя вы тоже заинтересовали, – Роберт выпалил это и тут же замолчал, словно сообразив, насколько странно эта фраза могла прозвучать со стороны.  
А Марко она очень понравилась. Ему вообще хотелось, чтобы Роберт вот так говорил с ним подольше, и следующая группа детей застряла где-нибудь в египетских гробницах. Они стояли довольно близко друг к другу, и Марко даже чувствовал запах его одеколона. Это было так естественно и так, на самом деле, здорово – флиртовать посреди статуй мёртвых богов и малышей, что Марко с удовольствием бы продолжил.  
«Фу, Марко, не перед детьми же!» – голос Тиберия звучал неуверенно. Он подошёл первым, оставив овчарку Роберта собирать детей в плотную группу. Проходя к Марко, он прошёлся боком по коленке Роберта, оставляя на джинсах серебристую шерсть, и тот инстинктивно потянулся погладить оцелота по холке, но быстро одёрнул руку.  
Марко чуть разочарованно дёрнул уголком рта и, глянув на часы, открыл дверь, ведущую в сторону раннего христианства. Роберт проводил взглядом белые береты своего класса и хвостом последовал за Марко в первый зал античности.

«Он тебе понравился», – сказала Ана, подняв голову. Она сидела на полу у ног Роберта – в школьном автобусе ей не разрешали садиться на кресла, и она довольствовалась тем, что клала голову на колено Роберта, когда автобус останавливался на перекрёстках. Дети немного устали, и даже писка и щебета их деймонов не было слышно. Роберт глянул на часы на запястье: сейчас они доберутся до школы, где Роберт оставит свой класс на попечение дежурного по продлёнке и сможет запереться в своём кабинете и немного поработать.  
«И найти этого Марко Ройса на сайте музея», – закончила за него мысль Ана. – «Что?», – спросила она, когда Роберт недовольно поморщился. – «Он тебе понравился. Тебе давно никто так не нравился».  
«Ты говоришь, как Лукаш».  
«Он иногда дело говорит», – Ана засопела и снова положила морду на сложенные лапы. – «Сходим к ним сегодня вечером?»  
Роберт наклонился, чтобы потрепать её по ушам, и снова уставился в окно. Ана, как и все деймоны, легко угадывала желания своего человека, даже не до конца оформившиеся. Даже те, которые Роберт нарочно не формулировал и не обдумывал. Она всегда была более серьёзной, даже в детстве, когда она ещё легко меняла форму, Роберту часто доставались от неё пространные лекции о поведении, даже чаще, чем от родителей. Роберт даже иногда задумывался, откуда это берётся. Биологи и психологи считали, что в деймонах выражается подсознание, и их опыт и познания не могут быть больше, чем у их людей. Религиозные догматы твердили, что деймоны – это что-то вроде ангелов-хранителей, те самые половинки души с их божественными силой и знанием. Роберту просто было достаточно того, что Ана была с ним, и неважно, была она материальным внутренним голосом или божественной сущностью, которая почему-то выбрала его, Роберта, среди других.  
В кабинете Роберта у Аны была своя лежанка, где она сидела во время уроков, то и дело поднимая голову, когда деймоны детей начинали шалить. Само её присутствие успокаивало и расшалившихся птенцов, ящериц и мышат, и детей. Едва они вдвоём зашли, Ана устроилась на лежанке и закрыла глаза, но Роберт знал, что она и не думает спать. Он сменил воду в её миске и сел за стол, открыв ноутбук. Оглянувшись на Ану, он усмехнулся и открыл сайт музея с фотографиями сотрудников.  
Марко Ройс обнаружился в отделе исследования древней истории. На фотографии он, широко улыбаясь, обнимал за шею своего деймона и подставлял лицо нездешнему, слишком яркому солнцу. Его волосы, выгоревшие на солнце, контрастировали с загоревшей кожей, в задранных на лоб солнечных очках отражалось высокое небо, а улыбка была чуть кривой, но искренней. Он был некрасивым, на самом деле: худой, носатый, со слишком резкими скулами. И Роберт и сам не знал, почему засматривался на это фото так же, как там, в музее, смотрел на увлеченное лицо и широкие жесты, игнорируя идеальные черты античных статуй. Он не знал про этого Марко Ройса ничего, но нутром чуял – ему очень хочется узнать это всё, от его любимого цвета до темы его курсовой в институте.  
Под фотографией шёл довольно длинный список научных работ и стояла дата рождения. Роберт удивлённо поднял брови – выходило, что Марко был его ровесником, хотя производил впечатление вчерашнего студента, едва закончившего университет.  
«Тем лучше», – заметила Ана, и Роберт был благодарен ей за отсутствие других комментариев. Стыдливо косясь на дверь, Роберт переписал адрес электронной почты и добавочный телефон Марко в блокнот и, подняв со стола телефон, позвонил Лукашу.  
– Ну… – задумчиво сказал Лукаш, передавая телефон Роберта с фотографией Якубу, но больше ничего не добавил. Он взял со стола свою бутылку пива и посмотрел на газон, на котором играли в догонялки Ана и крупный даже для своей породы волчак Вацлав, деймон Кубы.  
– Ну, – согласился с ним Якуб и вернул Роберту телефон.  
Они сидели на крыльце дома Якуба и Лукаша, потягивая пиво. Роберт не нужно было говорить им самим и врать им: Ана успела переброситься парой слов с Вацлавом и рысью Литой, которая сейчас грелась на солнце у ног Лукаша. А что знали деймоны, то знали и их люди.  
– Никогда бы не подумал, – начал Куба, добродушно усмехаясь, и Лукаш продолжил:  
– Что ты попытаешься закадрить кого-то на школьной экскурсии.  
– Я не пытался, – хмуро сказал Роберт. Якуб и Лукаш, кажется, могли общаться без слов друг с другом, как со своими деймонами, и Роберт настолько привык к этому их спокойному счастью, к теплу их дома и, конечно, к дружеским подколам, что давно перестал обижаться. Хотя случись этот разговор года три назад, и Роберт бы ещё какое-то время мучительно краснел и отмалчивался. – Просто Ана настойчивая.  
– Спасибо, Ана, что продолжаешь наше нелёгкое дело! – громко сказал Лукаш, салютуя бутылкой сцепившимся в шуточной борьбе собакам. – Мы отчаялись ещё год назад!  
– Это неправда, – Лита подняла голову и ободряюще посмотрела на Роберта. – Они никогда не перестанут за тебя переживать.  
– Спасибо, дорогая, – Лукаш легонько пощекотал кисточку на её левом ухе, улыбаясь так, как никогда не улыбался тому же Роберту, и вновь присосался к бутылке. – Ну, – повторил он, поставив пиво обратно на стол. – Когда ты нас познакомишь?

– Мне хотелось укусить его за задницу, – честно сказал Тиберий, закончив вылизывать миску, которую Марио, как всегда, оставил для него под столом. – Пока Марко сравнивал его профиль с античными статуями, краснел и бледнел, это было бы более простым выходом.  
– И что тебя остановило? – спросил Марио, отсмеявшись. – Неужели правила приличия?  
– Его деймон – здоровенная овчарка. Не хотел бы, чтобы она укусила за задницу меня.  
– Было бы, за что, – Марко усмехнулся и легонько поддел хвост Тиберия носком кеда. – Короче, Тиберий прав – я, действительно, краснел, бледнел, колени тряслись, там, бабочки в животе, вот это всё… – он грустно усмехнулся. – Но это всё ерунда, пиво и не таких бабочек растворяло.  
Марио подпёр щёку кулаком и подложил на его тарелку ещё один круассан. Круассаны он вытащил из духовки в кухне ресторанчика только полчаса назад, и их золотистые бока были ещё тёплыми. В системе координат Марио еда была отличным решением большинства проблем.  
– А если просто найти его? Вы же точно знаете, из каких школ к вам приходили сегодня, и ты можешь легко найти эту школу, а потом…  
– У тебя есть знакомый ребёнок, которого мы можем арендовать, чтобы обеспечить себе прикрытие? – Марио рассмеялся, хотя и слышал в голосе Марко плохо скрытую горечь. – Или мы сдадим в школу тебя?  
Марио на миг прикрыл глаза – Марко знал, ему было трудно общаться с Сибиллой, не отвлекаясь от окружающих – и встал из-за стола.  
– Я бы и рад вернуться в школу, но кто будет стоять у плиты? – он широким жестом круглой ладони обвёл зал кафе, где несмотря на рабочее время были заняты все столики. – Не уходи без меня, тебе сейчас принесут ещё кофе.  
Он скрылся за стойкой, а оттуда – за льняной шторой, которая отгораживала кухню от зала, и Марко остался один.  
«Технически, ты никогда не остаёшься один», – заметил Тиберий и встал, обходя стул Марко по кругу, чтобы положить пятнистую голову ему на колено. «И мне, правда, хотелось укусить этого Роберта за задницу. И ещё почему-то облизать ему руки. И чтобы он меня за ухом почесал».  
Оцелот прижмурил глаза от удовольствия, когда Марко большим пальцем провёл по его горлу, почёсывая под подбородком.  
«Не знаю, как ты, Марко, а я был бы не против увидеть его снова», – Тиберий носом поддел телефон Марко, лежавший на краю стола. «Так что последуй совету Марио и найди его в сети».  
«Это называется сталкинг, дружище, и карается законом».  
«Ой, можно подумать, ты дохуя правильный по жизни!» – Тиберий фыркнул, смешно встопорщив усы, и забрался под стол. – «Никуда не пойду, пока ты этого не сделаешь!»  
«Манипулятор», – Марко постарался вложить в эту мысль всю ласку, на какую был способен, и открыл телефон. Он открыл рабочую почту, нашёл в папке со ненужными письмами приказ о проведении школьного дня и долгую переписку координаторов этой программы. Марко стоял в копии и, конечно, не читал этих писем, потому что заботливые коллеги добавляли экскурсии в его календарь без лишних вопросов, но теперь эти письма были ему нужны. Где-то в них явно должны были быть списки школ и приглашения с пофамильным перечислением всех визитёров.  
Роберт с трудновыговариваемой фамилией Левандовски обнаружился уже в девятом письме. Это был единственный Роберт в списке, не считая деймона какой-то девочки, и Марко, записав на салфетке номер школы, открыл другую вкладку, чтобы найти сайт. На официальных школьных страницах всегда публиковали фотографии учителей, чтобы родители знали, с кем будут оставлять своих чад.  
«В жизни он выглядит лучше», – заметил Тиберий, просунув голову Марко подмышку, и тоже посмотрел на экран, на котором в списке педсостава начальной школы была открыта фотография Роберта.  
Он сидел на фоне доски для записей, пойманный, видимо, посреди урока. Чуть склонив голову, он внимательно слушал ответ одного из своих учеников, на кончиках пальцев правой руки – пятна от маркера, который он вертит в пальцах, левая – лежит на голове овчарки, которая тоже слушает стоящего за кадром ребёнка, навострив уши. Снимок был сделан летом, потому что пиджак Роберта висел на спинке стула, и солнечные пятна обнимали обнаженные до локтя руки и бликуют в задранных на лоб очках в тонкой металлической оправе.  
– Школа недалеко от нашего парка, – сказал Тиберий, почти утыкаясь в экран вибриссами. – Можем завтра пойти на работу пораньше, когда начинаются уроки, и…  
– Ты так рано не встанешь, – Марко усмехнулся, заблокировал телефон и даже вниз экраном его повернул. – Первый же ныть начнёшь.  
– Ради тебя встану, – Тиберий наступил лапами ему на колено, чуть выпустил когти, кольнув кожу сквозь джинсы, и потёрся лбом о плечо Марко. – И тебя ещё подниму.

Каждое утро, кроме дней редких выездных экскурсий, Роберт вставал почти в шесть утра, наливал себе кофе, закидывал в машину кофр с отглаженной одеждой и рюкзак со всем необходимым для учителя младших классов, запускал Ану на переднее сидение и включал музыку погромче. Они добирались до парка, где Роберт оставлял машину на парковке, и они с Аной шли бегать. В половине седьмого на дорожках парка было не так много людей, и можно было бегать наперегонки, ни на кого не оглядываясь. Обычно Роберт бегал, чтобы разбудить тело перед долгим днём, или чтобы порадоваться тому, как прохладный утренний ветер скользит по разгорячённой коже, но сегодня Роберт планировал бежать, пока не забудет смущённую полуулыбку Марко Ройса.  
– Долго бежать будешь, – сказала Ана, когда они остановились у питьевого фонтанчика, и Роберт наклонился, подставляя губы под ледяную струю воды. – У тебя слишком давно не было партнёра, вот ты и изводишься.  
– Пожалуйста, перестань так много разговаривать с Литой, – фыркнул Роберт и брызнул в Ану ледяной водой с кончиков пальцев. – У тебя появляются интонации Лукаша.  
– А ты второй день изнываешь и не можешь думать ни о чём, – Ана встряхнулась, развалилась на траве и, склонив голову, посмотрела на Роберта. Несмотря на то, что она лежала на земле. Роберту казалось, что она смотрит свысока. – Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты делал в душе, пока думал, что я сплю?  
Роберт быстро оглянулся, но на дороге у фонтанчика были только они, и никто не слышал слов Аны. Он даже сформулировать не мог, почему проснулся утром со стояком на половину двенадцатого, а потом долго оттирал руки, изведя чуть ли не четверть куска мыла. Потому что не было таких слов. Это не было просто желанием секса – с этим у Роберта проблем не было, в двадцать первом веке было порно и технологичные секс-игрушки, которые позволяли за четверть часа между будильником и выпуском новостей получить разрядку. Но в этот раз было что-то ещё. Он будто знал заранее, что с Марко ему будет хорошо в любом случае: друзьями, соседями по дому, случайными попутчиками в поезде, приятелями из команды барного квиза. Да хоть еженедельными собутыльниками в пабе на углу. К тому же, он, чёрт возьми, был уверен, что у Марко есть девушка.  
– Его деймона зовут Тиберий, они одного пола, – напомнила Ана, подходя ближе и тычась своим широким лбом Роберту в бедро. – Это редкость.  
– Это недоказанная теория, – Роберт усмехнулся и сел на корточки, чтобы заглянуть своему деймону в глаза. – К тому же, тебя зовут Ана, и посмотри на меня.  
– Смотрю, и мне всё нравится, – в её голосе было столько тепла, что Роберт невольно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, позволяя шершавому языку скользнуть по своим щекам. – Я могу найти его по запаху, и мы найдём его путь до дома. А дальше ты, как в этих ужасных фильмах, которые вы с Томасом смотрели в университете, придёшь к нему под окна с огромным магнитофоном.  
Роберт чувствовал её поддержку, и она укрывала его, как одеяло холодной ночью, защищая от всех монстров из-под кровати.  
«Это называется сталкинг, дорогая, и карается законом», – сказал он и, потрепав Ану по загривку, встал с земли.  
Встал и едва не налетел на Марко Ройса, который быстрым шагом шёл по дорожке и, кажется, был слишком увлечён мысленным разговором со своим деймоном.  
Ана тут же выросла по правую руку от Роберта, машинально закрывая его собой от оцелота, который, к слову, от удивления осел на задние лапы и теперь ошарашенно переводил взгляд с Роберта на его деймона.  
– И магнитофона-то нет, – сказала Ана, коротко оглянувшись на Роберта.  
– Он бегает по утрам! – с осуждением в голосе заметил Тиберий, оглядываясь на Марко, словно продолжая какой-то спор, и тут же замолчал, поняв, что его услышали.  
Марко просто стоял столбом и смотрел на Роберта исподлобья, из-под светлой чёлки. Он выглядел уставшим, будто плохо спал ночью – сизые тени под глазами, чуть припухшие веки, ещё резче проступившие скулы над рыжеватой щетиной. Шапочка дурацкая на затылке, толстовка какая-то мешковатая с небольшим пятном кофе на рукаве, джинсы драные – Марко выглядел нелепо, но у Роберта не было сил собирать этот паззл из вырванных из реальности кадров.  
– Привет, – сказал он и положил ладонь на голову Аны. Он не знал, кого успокаивал этим жестом – её или себя. – Прости, не хотел напугать.  
– Не напугал, – ответил Марко, копируя жест Роберта, и тоже осторожно погладил нервными пальцами оцелота по макушке. – Просто удивил. Я не ожидал встретить здесь кого-то.  
– Ожидал, – почти неслышно прошипел Тиберий, но тут же замолчал, когда Марко чуть сжал пальцы на его пятнистой шкуре.  
Повисла неловкая пауза, во время которой Роберт отчётливо слышал, как колотится его сердце. Даже после получаса бега он не чувствовал такого, и Ана, с тревогой в глазах оглянувшись на него, вдруг села и, склонив голову набок, спросила у оцелота:  
– Тиберий, мне бы хотелось как-нибудь пройтись с тобой по этому парку, – она нарочно не смотрела ни на Роберта, ни на ошалевшего от этого вопроса Марко. – Ты сможешь это устроить?  
Коты не умеют улыбаться, Роберт был в этом уверен, но на морде деймона Марко сейчас было такое довольное выражение, что казалось – он улыбается от уха до уха.  
– Думаю, да. Давай, прямо сегодня вечером. Мой человек заканчивает в шесть.  
– Мой – чуть раньше, – в голосе Аны тоже слышалась улыбка. – Мы можем забрать вас с работы.  
Она отошла от Роберта, и Тиберий пошёл следом за ней, бок о бок.  
– Как ты относишься к круассанам? – услышал Роберт, прежде чем поводок, натянутый между половинками души, его и Аны, потянул его следом. – У нас есть друг, который готовит отличные круассаны…  
– Идём? – Роберт кивком позвал Марко за собой, и тот, понимающе улыбнувшись, пошёл следом.  
Через два шага он подошёл ближе, почти вплотную, так что рукав его толстовки шкрябал о локоть Роберта. А ещё через пять – неловко извернул запястье и взял Роберта за руку.


End file.
